


Kaleidoscope

by ohmyflavors (hannibae)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibae/pseuds/ohmyflavors
Summary: It's on the tip of his tongue.





	Kaleidoscope

It’s on the tip of his tongue. 

He can taste it, swallows it down like a shot, quickly and unthinkingly. And while he’s at it, he turns his attention anywhere else but on him. 

It lands somewhere in the far corner of the room, where nothing at all is. But over there, where he is, lies his distrust with himself. So instead, he faces nothing at all head on. 

It’s fitting, really. 

He’s been drinking, and it’s on the tip of his tongue, rolling around with the floral, acrid taste of his drink. Mostly, it’s ice now, but it’s sweet and cool and Rhett is neither of those things. Link fishes with his wet fingers for another ice cube out of his glass, keeps his eyes on nothing until there are two big hands finding their way to his shoulders. 

“Come dance with me, man,” he just barely hears over the pounding of the music, and he immediately shakes his head. 

He can’t think of anything else that he wants to do less than that, if he’s honest. But what he says instead is, “Too much to drink!” 

At the very core of it, it isn’t a lie. Not really. He has had too much to drink, his legs untrustworthy. 

His tongue even moreso. 

So instead, Rhett slides onto the barstool next to him. He’s sweaty, and Link reaches out to stick a napkin to his forehead with a grin. It stays for a second while Rhett fishes into Link’s cup for an ice cube, and then he uses it to swipe over sweat before balling it up and putting it on the bar. 

Then, he’s standing, moving, tugging Link with him. He’s wild, laughing too loud at Link’s protests, his questions, the words that push their way around the others, all tumbling out of him in a jumbled mess. Everything swings to a stop at once, his legs shaky as they stand outside, in front of the club they were just in. Link looks over at Rhett. 

The sky outside is impossibly black, and Rhett is looking up at it, his eyes squeezed shut with his laughter. 

And he can’t help it anymore, says, “I love you.” 

Rhett snorts, glances down at Link and tells him, “Of course you do.” 

But then he’s swooping down for a kiss that’s brief and dry and tastes like Link’s drink. 

Somewhere between the Uber drive to their hotel and a thousand butterflies setting his nerves alight, Link finds himself having that kiss again, only right this time. The sky a neat backdrop for the mess of Rhett’s hair against the window of the car, Link counts in his head the number of times he almost says it again. 

Fourteen. 

Rhett still tastes like Link’s drink, but he feels like a lungful of fresh air. It’s a shock to his system, an ache in his bones, and before he knows it, they’re paying the driver far more than he’s owed and stumbling through the lobby of the hotel. 

In their room, with familiar belongings, a sense of comfort laced in the bed sheets, Link says it again: “I love you.” 

Rhett is underneath him, still sweaty, panting up at Link and squeezing his hands around Link’s hips. This time, he nods, says, “Love you, too.” 

And when Link helps him out of his shirt, he mumbles it into Link’s skin, quick and dry and breathy, “Love you, Link.” 

As Link is tugging his jeans down his legs, a little louder, “Gosh, I love you.” 

When he gets his hand around the base of Rhett’s cock, it’s, “Fuck-- I love, you.” 

Spreading like wildfire between them, igniting everything around them, and Link wraps his lips around Rhett to muffle his own. His fingers tap it into the skin of Rhett’s hips as he works his mouth further down the length of him. When Rhett bucks up, he pulls off with a gag, strings of spit still connecting them; and as Link fists over him, chances a look up at Rhett, he lets one slip before he sinks back down. 

“Love you too, bo.” 

It’s good, like this, with the weight of Rhett on his tongue, keeping him quiet, but it’s better when he pulls off, listens to Rhett’s low sounds. Link makes a show of tugging his own clothes off, sighs into the feeling of Rhett’s hands trailing down his skin.

This is the easy part. 

He knows how to do this. 

Rhett pushes lube into his palm, and Link reaches back to slick Rhett’s cock for him, grinning wildly at the groan he lets out when he does. 

This is the best part. 

Guiding the head of Rhett’s cock to his hole, he says, “Tell me you love me.” 

It’s easy to rock his hips down, to ease Rhett inside him, even easier with Rhett’s gasp, his, “I love you, Link.” 

It’s a head rush, thick and permeating around them as Link grinds his hips against Rhett’s own. His hands planted on Rhett’s chest as he moves, he leans down for a kiss, wet and distracting. He pulls away, pants out a thick, “Gosh, you’re so big.” 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Rhett teases, his hands running up both of Link’s thighs. He tosses his head back with a laugh. And then he bites his bottom lip, tells Link, “You feel good, baby.” 

Link hums, grins. “How good?” 

Rhett digs his fingers into Link’s thighs, chuckles. It earns him a swivel of Link’s hips, and he clenches around him once, just to hear his breath get caught in his chest, to hear him let it out with a heavy sound. 

Rhett reaches out to wrap his fist around Link’s cock for him, and it’s good. It’s so good. 

He feels so full like this, weighted and thick and like he’ll never be able to feel any other way. 

It’s good. 

With a grin, Rhett asks him, “Did you like watching me dance?” 

When he comes, it’s sudden, catches him off-guard, and Rhett jerks him through it with a throaty sound. 

Maybe he likes being caught. Maybe he likes having those words on the tip of his tongue. 

Rhett likes being caught too, because when Link nods his head, feels his face heat up in a blush, he comes. There’s a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth that Link leans down to feel against his own. 

And this time, when he tastes it on the tip of his tongue, he knows it’s on the tip of Rhett’s, too. 


End file.
